The Grand Highblood x Neophyte Redglare
by ThEGrAnDHiGhBlOoD56
Summary: chapter 1 of idk how many there will be of the love between The Grand Highblood and Neophyte Redglare this one is the day of Dualscars death.


**Makara x Pyrope**

The Highblood and Neophyte Redglare were very close. According to Mindfang they were…to close…nobody knew what quadrant they filled together but Mindfang was jealous. In fact she had wanted to kill off Redglare no matter what the consequences were. She thought if Redglare was out of her way then she could move in to be Matesprits with The Grand Highblood, so she had a plan all laced up her sleeve.

The Grand Highblood was sitting in his blood covered throne room, Redglare who just finish hanging some guilty stalemates had walked in. "Mr. Highblood…I just finished those stalemates you ordered to death…" The Highblood grinned and patted his lap "good…come…sit Redglare…" she nodded and did as Highblood said, she always did even though they ARE Matesprits, she laid her head on the large subjugator's chest. They sat there for a while until Dualscar walked in, this would be the day of his death. He stopped "Highblood I have news of Mindfang's location…" The Highblood had whispered for Redglare to leave and he would inform her later. "you may speak Dualscar but don't waste my time…" Dualscar huffed slightly "I'm not here to speak to you. I'm here to speak with Conde..." he paused "Her Imperious Condescension."

The High bloods eyes narrowed "No…" Dualscar looked shocked "you dare tell me..!" Highblood interrupted him "No!" Dualscar relaxed "oh haha very funny…what a hilarious joke. See how hard I'm f**king laughing…" Dualscar crossed his arms. Highblood stood as Dualscar continued on "now let me speak to the Impress, I don't want to spend more time in this blood smeared throne room…" he looked at one of the walls "just the sight of all this vile peasant blood is making me f**king sick…"

The high blood looked at the wall as well "your right…it needs a more dignified touch" Redglare was standing outside listening to this whole conversation "you know what it could use?" Dualscar looked at him as Highblood had looked back at the annoying sea dweller "I don't have time…" he was interrupted again "DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT COULD MOTHER F**KING USE?!" Dualscar sighed "I wouldn't possible know." Highblood walked up to him "a little purple…" Dualscar looked frightened "w-what?" he stepped back "you wouldn't… I am your superior..." Highblood laughed

"it was a mother f**king joke… GET IT?!" Dualscar snarled "its treason and you know it…Mindfang's probably gearing up to flee and you want me to just wait around here and listen to you make a mockery of me!" he turned to leave "if you want a touch of purple then why don't a few of your subjugators just tear each other apart?" he looked back "would you be f**king laughing then?" he turns back "they say you're the Highblood…but your nothing but psychotic land dwelling barbarians…" Highblood sat as Dualscar rambled "spewing tripe about some...F**KING HUNK ALL THE TIME!"

he pops his neck "now if you excuse me… I'm off to an audience with The Condesce… because clearly that piss worm loaded brain stem of hers is as useful as one of you star dust snorting paint faced f**king troglodytes!" he gets in the High blood's face Redglare peeks in to now watch what's going on.

He turns and starts leaving, the Highblood turns his frown of sadness back to a happy smile "do you believe in miracles brother?" Dualscar turns back "oh…more nonsense…great" he stands there and humors the subjugator. Highblood stands "there is a three ringed dark carnival coming and I'm the mother f**king ring master…ring one is rage…" Highblood stomps closer to Dualscar "ring two is sadness…and ring three is mother f**king murder!" he now stands over Dualscar "a vast honk is coming and I can feel it…you can't keep it away with heiresses! you blasphemy mother f**ker!" Dualscar proceeds to slowly step back as Highblood walks closer

" now hold on a second…"

"honk…"

"fine ill tell you about Mindfang is that what you want?"

"honk"

Your f**king insane.."

"I know that's the joke!" he grabs Dualscar "let go of me please I didn't mean it" he laughs "and you're going to be my most favorite punch line ever…" high blood punches him with a large fist splattering his skull, brains, and blood everywhere. Redglare gasps loudly and runs in disgust of what she just saw. Highblood sighs and sits in his throne "lets hope she still loves me…"


End file.
